Crybaby and Allison Start a Family
by savvi2016
Summary: We all know the story of Crybaby and Allison's love but fast forward two years and find out where the whole gang is. Allison and Crybaby get engaged and are starting a family. With the help of the gang and family they are getting things ready for this baby or babies?


Its 1955 in Baltimore Maryland Wade Walker is about to ask his very pregnant wife to marry him in front of all the people of Turkey point. Thinking of how far they have come from two years ago he realizes how lucky he is. As the show ends Ramona secretly hands Crybaby the ring Crybaby sold him motorcycle to pay for. He turns around grabs Allison by her hands gets on one knee and asks her to marry him. Lenora is in the crowd and is totally shocked by what she is seeing. She's been determined to get crybaby to be with her since they were kids. Allison, shocked by the size of the ring that crybaby is sliding on her finger says yes through happy teared eyes.

Allison being due any minute with the mystery gendered baby sits at Ramona and Belvederes where she now lives with Crybaby. Ramona and Belvedere really enjoy their alone time together and since allison has moved in the two never get time to themselves. So the nice thing that they are doing is building a house for the happy couple in a no better location than right next door. Close if they need something being the baby is going to be born soon but they have their own space which is nice. The house is a two story small house with chocolate brown siding and peach shutters. A four bedroom house( in case they decide to have more kids) with a small kitchen, dining room ,and 1 bathroom. Small and simple yet all the space they need. The house has been under construction for about seven months now and is almost completed. The newly engaged will be able to move in in a few days. Where did the funds for the house come from may you ask? Hubcaps. A lot of hubcaps. Ramona and Belvedere have lived fairly well over the years from just stealing hubcaps. So when they needed a little extra help they used the whole gang to get as many as possible to make this house possible for Wade and Allison.

The Newlywed Milton and Hatchet face who eloped to get married a few weeks ago had just come back to town. Milton's parents have given up at this point in trying to get him and hatchet face to split up. They believe that she is a child of Satan because of her face. Although they absolutely do not accept the couple's decision to get married they had no choice but to welcome Hatchet face into the family. Pepper and her boyfriend have happily welcomed their 5th child into the world. Pepper Walker has been pregnant for close to five years as a whole, The two just can't seem to stop having married yet but she still lives near Turkey Point.

The day has arrived. Allison has gone into Labor while her and cry baby are doing a show at turkey point. The time has come to find out what they are having! Crybaby is getting nervous as they drive to the hospital and Allison is in perfect condition not nervous at all. At this point she just wants this child out of her. But Crybaby can wait a little longer he thinks to himself he's scared to raise a child knowing that he is still growing up himself. They finally make the drive which seems like a voyage to the Hospital and everyone is scrambling because they are all in awe of the Turkey point stars. Sometimes the celebrity status has its perks but now it is just annoying. Crybaby gets lippy with a nurse who asks for his autograph. For crying out loud his wife is in labor! Getting a room and a good doctor to deliver her child was all she wanted at the moment. Ten minutes later she got her wish. She was checked into a room and the whole gang was on their way up to keep her company until it was time for her to have the baby.

In a tiny little delivery room was a mixture of squares and drapes all coming together for the birth of this baby. Crybaby and Allison were the first ever in the area of Baltimore to be together from two completely different upbringings. Forbidden love that stopped at nothing until they were together. The room was filled with baby clothes and toys being brought in by the people keeping Allison company through the long hours of Labor. Her grandmother the gang friends she has made in the past years of becoming a drape. Allison was always meant to be a drape. She's always known.

After 12 hours the baby….babies were born. A girl AND a boy. Everyone was beyond shocked but there was no sign of another baby they must have been mirroring each other in the womb. When the first baby was born Allison and Crybaby were in awe of their baby girl but then another was well on its way and Allison was slightly scared something was wrong with her being that she had no idea she was having twins. She thinks to herself after the babies were born that it explains why she was so big and ate so much she thought she was going to deliver a 12 pound baby! But two is better than one and these babies were going to get all the love and attention they could ever need. Little Lucy and Lennon Walker were all the talk of Baltimore.

Two Months later. Allison, Crybaby and the twins are moved into the house and are all settled in. Lucy has blond hair like her mother and Lennon is starting to get a little black hair like Crybaby. The new parents couldn't be happier with how their lives are at this moment. They have two beautiful babies and are planning their marriage for the next week. A quick marriage surrounded by everyone that they love is all that the couple ever wanted. Nothing over the top for this couple. Although they never really planned on having two babies and being as busy as they are now they sure do have a lot of help from the gang and family their life is everything they wanted and more thinking back two years ago this is such a change for them, starting a family, and getting engaged. Allison and Crybaby's love is so strong and will last forever.


End file.
